I'll be With You
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth makes a comment about himself that disturbs Brennan and Cam. No spoilers for future episodes that I know of.


This story does not contain spoilers for future episodes of Bones as far as I know. I just read that Booth is going to let it slip that he believes something and everyone is going to worry about him. This story popped into my head. This story involves a religious topic. I almost didn't publish this because of the topic; so, please, don't read this if you are uncomfortable with stories about religion.

I want to thank everyone who reads my stories. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was standing on the platform, watching Brennan and Cam looking over their latest victim. He'd been leaning against the railing and letting his mind wander when he'd heard a word he never heard uttered in the Lab.

Daisy, watching Cam lifting the left arm of their victim, commented, "I always feel bad when our victim is a child. It seems so sad that someone could hurt a child let alone murder one. The only consolation I have is that at least he's in heaven and not in pain anymore."

Frowning, Booth turned to look at Daisy.

Cam, surprised, looked up from the body, "So you believe in Heaven?"

Nodding her head, Daisy replied, "Of course. The world so complex that I find it hard to believe that this world and the people in it are all the end product of randomly generated happenstance. It doesn't seem logical to me."

Ignoring Daisy, Brennan watched Cam as she looked for cause of death.

Booth, walking over to where the body was lying on the metal table, "I have to go. I'll be in my office; so, when you have cause of death then let me know."

Walking past Brennan, Booth smiled at her and then started for the stairs.

Daisy, a great admirer of Booth, commented, "If anyone here is going to get to go to heaven then it's going to be Agent Booth. He's done such wonderful things that I just think he's a shoo in."

Stopping, Booth turned his head, "You're wrong about that. I'm the least likely to make it in." Turning, Booth hurried down the steps and then strode down the hallway to the main entrance.

Cam, a little shocked at Booth's statement, turned to look at Brennan, "I don't understand. Why did he say that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't know. He tries to go to church every week and I know he believes in Heaven. I've never heard him say he isn't going to go to heaven."

Staring after Booth, Cam shook her head, "Something's wrong. I don't like that he doesn't believe he's going."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, arriving home, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen making dinner. Walking into the room with their daughter in her arms, Brennan smiled, "I see you beat me home."

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I was getting writers cramp from all the forms I've been working on and since Cam was still doing the autopsy the last I heard, I decided to come home."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan kissed him gently. Booth returning the kiss, reached out and placed his hand on Brennan's face.

Straightening, Booth smiled, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Brennan was listening to Booth's quiet breathing beside her. "Booth, why don't you believe you're going to heaven?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "It's not important Bones."

Sitting up, Brennan turned and stared at Booth. Picking up his left hand, Brennan remarked, "It is important Booth. I want to know why you don't think you're going to be allowed into heaven."

Clearing his throat, Booth stared at the ceiling. 'I've killed a lot of men, over 50. I don't think Heaven is meant for guys like me."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan shook her head, "You killed those men to stop evil not perpetuate it. You are not an evil man, Booth. . . . I don't believe in heaven or hell; but, that's my belief. . . . You do believe and I think that if anyone were going to be allowed into such as a place as heaven then that person would be you."

Smiling sadly, Booth turned his head to look at Brennan, "Thanks Bones. That's a nice thing to say. . . It's not going to be all bad. Since you're an unbeliever you'll go to Limbo and because of the things I've done then that's probably where I'll be too. See, we'll be together when we both die. . . . It'll be a good thing."

"Booth . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth interrupted, "Don't worry about it. What ever happens is going to happen. I'm not worried about it and I don't want you to be worried about it."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "I love you Booth. I love you and I want you to be happy."

Rolling on his side to face Brennan, Booth smiled, "I am happy, Bones. More that you know. When I die I'll be with you and that means that I'll be where I want to be. I love you and I always want to be with you. You're my soul mate. We belong together for all of eternity. That's what I believe and that's what I'm hoping for. Besides, I have faith that in the end we'll both enter Heaven together."

"But how, I don't understand?"

Smiling, Booth sat up and took both of Brennan's hands in his, "Because I have Faith and that's all I need. A great man said, "All who call on God in true Faith, earnestly from the heart will certainly be heard and will receive what they have asked and desired*"."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I'm not sure why I wrote this. It's just something that begged to be written. I have a happy muse and a sad muse. My sad muse wanted attention today. So what do you think of my story? All reviews are welcome.

* quote from Martin Luther


End file.
